logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network/Promos
NOTE: Years are listed by the time frame the IDs were used in the promos. 1992–2004 "This is Cartoon Network" syndication promo (1996).jpg|''This is Cartoon Network'' (1995-1996, ad seen on syndication) CartoonNetworkDotCom.png|''CartoonNetwork.com'' (1998) vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h30m57s249.png|Time Warner byline variation used on Toonami IDs in 1997, 1999-2001. vlcsnap-2015-10-20-14h14m47s767.png|''Toonami'' (1998) vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h31m58s125.png|''Toonami'' (1998) vlcsnap-2015-08-28-20h20m10s102.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998) vlcsnap-2015-08-28-20h18m37s196.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998-200?) vlcsnap-2015-08-28-20h24m58s161.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (199?-????) vlcsnap-2015-06-06-23h54m33s172.png|''Toonami'' (2000-2003) vlcsnap-2015-10-23-14h23m44s81.png|''Toonami'' (2000-2001) CartoonNetwork-SakuraCardCaptors.PNG|''Sakura Card Captors'' (2000-2003, Latin America) vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h06m56s204.png|''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays'' (June 9, 2000-May 16, 2003) vlcsnap-2015-09-24-01h11m24s44.png|''The Powerpuff Girls: Heroes & Villains'' (Soundtrack, 2000) vlcsnap-2015-07-25-07h09m07s112.png|''Toonami'' (2000-200?, United Kingdom) vlcsnap-2015-06-24-16h39m12s50.png|''Toonami: The Intruder'' (2000) vlcsnap-2015-08-28-20h27m40s247.png vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h32m10s244.png|AOL Time Warner byline used on Toonami IDs from 2001 to 2004. vlcsnap-2015-08-28-23h12m17s1.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (200?) CartoonNetwork-TexAvery'sMarathonOfFools.PNG|''Tex Avery's Marathon of Fools'' (April 2001) CartoonNetwork-ScrappyDooRants.jpg|''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays'' (2001) vlcsnap-2015-10-19-17h23m28s158.png|''Toonami: Lockdown'' (2001) vlcsnap-2015-04-23-08h17m12s109.png|''[adult swim]'' (2001-2003) vlcsnap-2015-04-23-08h17m04s44.png|''[adult swim]'' (2001-2003) vlcsnap-2015-04-15-13h15m36s123.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) CartoonNetwork-CCFSummer2002.PNG|''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays'' (Summer 2002) CartoonNetwork-RobotWeek.PNG|''Robot Week'' (July 2002) CartoonNetwork-July2002-RobotJones.PNG|''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' (July 2002) CartoonNetwork-He-ManAndTheMastersOfTheUniverse.PNG|He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) CartoonNetwork-KidsNextDoorPremiere.PNG|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' premiere & promos (November 2002-2003) vlcsnap-2015-04-23-08h16m15s59.png|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (November 2002, 2003-Early 2004) CartoonNetwork-ScoobyDooDoubleFeature.PNG|''Scooby-Doo Double Feature'' (2003) CartoonNetwork-What'sNewScoobyDoo.PNG|''What's New Scooby Doo?'' (2003) CartoonNetwork-SylvesterAndTweetyMysteries.PNG|''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (2003) vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h36m28s7.png|''SVES: Saturday Video Entertainment System'' (March 2003-April 2004) CartoonNetwork-JackieChanAdventures.PNG|''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2003) CartoonNetwork-ThePowerpuffGirlsMovie-01.PNG|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2003) CartoonNetwork-SaturdayMorningLineup.PNG|''Weekend Morning Lineup'' (2003) vlcsnap-2015-07-26-19h26m20s188.png|''Toonami'' (2003-2004) CartoonNetwork-Pokemon.PNG|Pokemon (2003) vlcsnap-2015-09-07-22h43m52s73.png|''[adult swim]'s All-Star Extravaganza'' (2003) vlcsnap-2015-09-07-22h44m00s155.png|''[adult swim]'s All- Star Extravaganza'' (2003) CartoonNetwork-SummerFridays.PNG|''Summer Fridays'' (May 23-August 29, 2003) CartoonNetwork-MothersDayWilma-Thon.PNG|''Mother's Day Vilma-Thon'' (2003) CartoonNetwork-MyDad'sGoneCrazy.PNG|My Dad's Gone Crazy! (June 2003) CartoonNetwork-June2003Expectations.PNG|"Coming this month on Cartoon Network" (2003) CartoonNetwork-Pecola.PNG|''Pecola'' (2003) CartoonNetwork-Commercial-001-CNFBAOEM.PNG|Cartoon Network's Funniest Bloopers and Other Embarassing Moments (2003) CartoonNetwork-Commercial-002-SittingDucks.PNG|''Sitting Ducks'' (2003) CartoonNetwork-Commercial-003-CampCartoon.PNG|"Camp Cartoon" (2003) CartoonNetwork-CodenameKidsNextDoor-MissionWeekend.PNG|''Codename Kids Next Door Mission: Weekend'' (August 2003) CartoonNetwork-X-MenEvolution.PNG|''X-Men Evolution'' (2003-04) CartoonNetwork-DuckDodgers-English.PNG|''Duck Dodgers'' (2003-2004) CartoonNetwork-DuckDodgers-Website.png|''DuckDodgers.com'' (2003) CN-Promo-CNFridays.png|Cartoon Network Fridays (September 5-26, 2003) CartoonNetwork-Commercial-004-WeekdayMorningLineup.PNG|''Weekday Morning Lineup'' (2003) CartoonNetwork-Commercial-005-DuckDodgers.PNG|Duck Dodgers (2003) CartoonNetwork-DuckDodgers-Spanish.PNG|''Duck Dodgers'' (2004, Latin America) Cartoon Network logo (The Powerpuff Girls, 2001).png Cartoon Network logo (Toonami, 1997).png CartoonNetwork-Miguzi.PNG|''Miguzi'' (April-June 2004) CartoonNetwork-MayMovieMarathon.PNG|''May Movie Month/Memorial Day Movie Marathon'' (May 2004) 2004–2010 CartoonNetwork-CampCartoon.PNG|''Camp Cartoon'' (2004) CartoonNetwork-OurFunniestEds.PNG|''Our Funniest Eds'' (June 2004) CartoonNetwork-SaturdayBlockParty.PNG|''Saturday Block Party'' (2004) CartoonNetwork-SaturdayBlockParty-FrozenLogo.PNG|In very few cases, the logo will freeze in the middle of the animation. vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h40m03s111.png|''Miguzi'' (2004-2005) CartoonNetwork-City-39.PNG|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (August 2004) CartoonNetwork-Top20.PNG|''Top 5/Top20'' (2004-2005) CartoonNetwork-KND-OperationGraduates.PNG|''KND Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.'' (August 2004) CartoonNetwork-TotallySpiesAtomicBettySundayNightsPremieres.PNG|''Totally Spies/Atomic Betty'' new episodes (2004) CartoonNetwork-KND-OperationBest.PNG|''Kids Next Door: Operation: B.E.S.T.'' (2004) CartoonNetwork-PetAlien.PNG|''Pet Alien'' (January 2005) CartoonNetwork-NBA-AllStars-2005.PNG|''NBA All-Stars 2005'' (2005) vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h40m15s231.png|''Miguzi'' (2005-2007) CartoonNetwork-CartoonSummer2005-02.PNG|''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (Summer 2005) Simpsons Episodes on Cartoon Network (Philippines).png|''Simpsons Episodes'' (Philippines only, 2006) CartoonNetwork-FridaysApril2006-August2007.PNG|''Fridays'' (April-August 2006) CartoonNetwork-Ben10.PNG|''Ben 10'' (2006-2008) CartoonNetwork-2006-2007-KNDOpearionZ.E.R.O..PNG|''Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: Z.E.R.O.'' (2006) vlcsnap-2015-06-16-17h48m13s235.png|''Toonami'' (2007-2008) vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h44m35s59.png|''Class of 3000 Season 2'' (2007) CartoonNetwork-Shrek.PNG|''Shrek'' (June-July 2007) CartoonNetwork-TGAOBAMWOTSQ.PNG|''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath Of The Spider Queen'' (2007) CartoonNetwork-Ben10SecretOfTheOmnitrix.PNG|''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (2007) CartoonNetwork-RLStinesTheHauntingHourDontThinkAboutIt.PNG|''R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour. Don't Think About It'' (2007) CartoonNetwork-Props-Special.PNG|''Props Special'' (2007) CartoonNetwork-OutOfJimmysHead.PNG|''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (September 2007) vlcsnap-2015-06-22-17h21m15s50.png|''Chowder'' (2007-2008) CartoonNetwork-DynamiteActionSquad.PNG|''Dynamite Action Squad'' (2007-2008) CartoonNetwork-SneakySunday.PNG|Sneaky Sunday (2007-2008) vlcsnap-2015-06-26-05h13m03s119.png|''George of the Jungle'' (December 25, 2007-2008) ”Out of Tune Toons" Cartoon Network promo (2008).jpg|''Out of Tune Toons'' (2008) ZatchBell CNItalia.png|''Zatch Bell - New Episodes'' (2008, Italy) Cartoon Network (2007-2008).PNG|''Thursday Nights'' (March-May 2008) vlcsnap-2015-06-26-05h16m54s118.png|''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (April-July 2008) CartoonNetwork-TheMarvelousMisadventuresOfFlapjack.PNG|''The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack'' (2008) CartoonNetwork-Ben10SecretOfTheOmnitrixDVD.PNG|''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (May 2008, DVD) CartoonNetwork-TheSecretSaturdays.PNG|The Secret Saturdays (2008-2009) CartoonNetwork-StarStarStardays.PNG|''Star Star Stardays'' (2008) CartoonNetwork-AlienAllStarMarathon.PNG|''Alien All Star Marathon'' (2009) CartoonNetwork-CNXO.PNG|''Cartoon Network XO'' (February 2009) CartoonNetwork-Australia-120PercentCartoonNetwork.png|''120% Cartoon Network'' (2009-2010, Australia) CN-Promo-CNReal.png|''CN Real'' (2009-2010) CartoonNetwork-TotalDramaAction.PNG|''Total Drama Action'' (2009-2010) CN-Promo-LaborDayBeachMarathon.png|''Labor Day Beach Marathon'' (2009) CN-Promo-Stoked.png|Stoked (2009) CN-Promo-TheLooneyTunesMarathon.png|''Looney Tunes'' (November 2009) CN-Promo-PokemonDPGalaticBattlesMarathon.png|''Pokemon DP: Galactic Battles Marathon'' (2009) Adventure Time Cartoon Network promo 2009.jpg|''Adventure Time'' (March-April 2010) Ben 10= Ultimate Alien Cartoon Network promo Latin America.jpg|''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010, Latin America) CartoonNetwork-NewYearTips-2011.PNG|''Year-End Tips'' (December 2011, Latin America) CN EEnE Logo.jpg|''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (2009) 2010–present Regular Show Cartoon Network promo 2011.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2010-2011) vlcsnap-2015-06-20-14h07m26s114.png|''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011-2013) CartoonNetwork-UK-Laughternoons.PNG|''Laughternoons'' (2011-201?, UK) Vlcsnap-2015-09-07-22h46m38s185.png|''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (Autumn 2011, Europe) vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h24m46s100.png|''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' (2011-2012) vlcsnap-2015-06-16-17h59m01s57.png|''Level Up'' (2011, 2012-2013) CartoonNetwork-NewYearTips-2012.PNG|''Year-End Tips'' (January 1, 2012, Latin America) Regular Show- Exit 9B Cartoon Network promo.jpg|''Regular Show: Exit 9B'' (2011-2012) vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h24m37s32.png|''Incredible Crew'' (2013) New @ 7 Cartoon Network promo.jpg|''New @ 7'' (September 2013) vlcsnap-2015-06-22-17h43m23s17.png|''Steven Universe'' (2013-2014; 2014-2015 in Latin America) vlcsnap-2015-06-22-17h43m32s104.png|''Steven Universe'' (2013-2014) vlcsnap-2015-10-03-15h31m26s986.png|''Steven Universe'' (2014, UK) vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h46m27s133.png|''Over the Garden Wall'' (2014) CartoonNetwork-Christmas3.0.PNG|''Mince Pie Mondays'' (December 2014, UK) CartoonNetwork-Turkey-NightAtTheMuseum3SecretOfTheTomb.PNG|Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb (2015, Turkey) CartoonNetwork-MegaMegaMondays.PNG|''Mega Mega Mondays'' (2015, UK) CNCheckItBumper000.PNG|''Finn and Gumball's Amazing Adventures'' (2015, UK) CartoonNetwork-CheckItID-NightWork.PNG|''Cartoon Nightwork'' (2015, Germany) CartoonNetwork-CheckItID-RamadanRiddles.PNG|''Ramadan Riddles'' (2015, Arabia) CartoonNetwork-UK-ToonTunes.PNG|''Toon Tunes'' (2015, UK) CartoonNetwork-UK-TeenTitansGo!NewEpisodes.PNG|''Teen Titans Go!'' (July 2015, UK) vlcsnap-2015-08-11-12h00m25s6.png|''New at 6: Clarence'' (July 20-24, 2015) CartoonNetwork-RandomJapanBumper.PNG|''Steven Universe New Episodes'' (2015, Japan) Nimbus-image-1441655689274.png|''Regular Show: The Movie'' (2015) 11983658 1138482869501773 1804637518.jpg|''Exchange Student Zero'' (2015, Asia) Image125.jpg|''Mixels: A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig'' (2015, UK) vlcsnap-2015-10-03-15h24m55s966.png|''Clarence'' (2015, UK) Image128.jpg|''Every Weeknight at 6:30'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-10-03-15h11m08s816.png|''Every Weeknight at 6:30: The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2015) Image135.jpg|''Bearstack Promos'' (Korea, October 2015) Image145.jpg|''New Halloween Specials'' (October 2015) Image146.jpg|''Believe in Steven'' (October 2015, Austrailia) vlcsnap-2015-10-27-02h55m56s40.png|''Over the Garden Wall'' (2015) Image169.jpg|''Long Live the Royals'' (November 2015) WBB Taiwan.jpg|''We Bare Bears'' (2015, Taiwan) BearStack Christmas Indent.jpg|''We Bare Bears'' (2015, Taiwan) Brasil000029824.jpg|''Total Drama: Ridonculous Race - New Episodes'' (2015, Brazil) PPG2016.png|''Powerpuff Girls Reboot'' (2016) WBB Season2.png|''We Bare Bears - Season 2'' (2016) Magi..png|Mighty Magiswords (2016) Category:Cartoon Network Category:Special logos